Somewhere Out There
by 0308benedictio
Summary: [CHAP3 UPDATED!] Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan bahwa dengan menolong orang asing, bisa mengubah hidupnya untuk selamanya. [a ChanBaek fanfic, yaoi-fantasy-romance]
1. Chapter 1

_**Foreword:**_

Selama dua puluh empat tahun keeksistensiannya, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan bahwa dengan menolong orang asing, bisa mengubah hidupnya untuk selamanya.

"_He __once __helped him__, __gave him __a cup of __hot __chocolate __and __a __thick __blanket__. __And __in return__, he __gave him a __life__. __Real __life__."_

.

.

* * *

**Somewhere Out There [****어딘가에****거****기****]**

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek. HunBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, fantasy, au

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

**BAGIAN ****1**

.

.

Baekhyun menghirup udara sore hari kuat-kuat, kedua tangannya ia rentangkan sembari merasakan hembusan angin yang dengan sengaja menerpa kulitnya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, bersyukur karena telah diberi kesempatan untuk di lahirkan dari keluarga bahagia dan di tempat yang sangat berkecukupan.

Baekhyun masih ingat, sewaktu kecil neneknya sering bercerita bahwa dulu sekali sempat terjadi perang besar dan wabah yang mematikan. Itulah yang menyebabkan sebagian besar wilayah di dunia sudah tidak bisa di huni oleh manusia lagi. Hanya sebagian kecil, sangat kecil, wilayah yang dapat di huni sebagai tempat tinggal. Ukurannya tak lebih besar dari benua Australia─sampai sekarang Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu apa itu benua Australia. Yang anak itu tahu bahwa wilayah yang katanya hanya sebesar benua Australia itu di bagi menjadi delapan bagian, setiap bagian disebut _Section_. Dan disinilah dia tinggal, di tempat paling subur dari kedelapan _Section _yang ada, tempat dengan harapan hidup paling besar, Section 8.

Section 8 adalah daerah yang berada di ujung paling utara _Valstis_, berhadapan langsung dengan tembok besar yang melindungi daerah itu dengan daerah luar. Tembok itu begitu besar dan tinggi hingga Baekhyun sendiri tak pernah bisa melihat ujungnya. Orang bilang bahwa daerah di luar sana sangat berbahaya, tidak ada kehidupan, yang ada hanya daratan gersang dengan oksigen yang terbatas. Belum lagi virus yang dengan bebas bertebaran di setiap pasrtikel udaranya. Virus itulah yang menyebabkan populasi manusia semakin menurun. Dan manusia yang belum terjangkit virus bersama-sama mebangun Valstis dan menciptakan kehidupan baru. Para ilmuwan menciptakan alat yang dapat menghasilkan oksigen murni seperti tumbuhan dan air bersih layaknya air yang bersumber dari mata air pegunungan. Awalnya masyarakat harus membayar untuk setiap oksigen yang mereka hirup dan air yang mereka minum, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu para ilmuwan tersebut kembali menemukan alat yang mampu memproduksi lebih banyak oksigen dan air yang menjadikannya gratis seperti dulu.

Valstis juga awalnya hanya sebuah tanah tandus yang lapang. Dan lagi-lagi manusia dengan akal mereka kembali menemukan penemuan yang mampu membuat tanah itu menjadi tanah yang subur dan produktif, terlebih di daerah Section 8 yang memang memiliki tekstur tanah yang lebih berkualitas disbanding tanah-tanah di Section lain.

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa para pendahulunya menemukan begitu banyak penemuan ajaib yang membuatnya hidup makmur seperti sekarang ini.

"Ayo pulang, pendek." Baekhyun membuka matanya, menengok ke arah samping dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah berdiri dengan setumpuk buku di keduan tangannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh seseorang yang lebih besar. "Perlu bantuan?" Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan.

"_Yes, please_."

Anak laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun itu kemudian mengambil beberapa buku dari tangan sahabatnya.

"Kita harus cepat, bis kita akan segera tiba."

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu mendahului sahabatnya. Kedua anak laki-laki tersebut memasuki sebuah bangunan besar yang terbuat dari kaca. Itu adalah halte bis.

Baekhyun sedikit berlari saat melihat pintu elevator─yang juga terbuat dari kaca─hampir menutup. Beruntung seseorang disana dengan baik hati menahan pintu otomatis tersebut untuk Baekhyun.

"Sehun! Tidak bisa kah kau berjalan lebih cepat?"

Yang dipanggil hanya memasang wajah datar seolah tidak peduli jika dirinya harus pulang dengan jalan kaki kalau pada akhirnya ia harus ketinggalan bis.

"Ugh.. _For the Great Wall Shake_, bis kita akan datang sebentar lagi!" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun berteriak seperti perempuan dan Sehun benci itu. Ia akhirnya mempercepat langkahnya dan mengikuti Baekhyun memasuki elevator kaca yang penuh sesak.

Baekhyun menekan angka 5 pada tombol elevator yang menunjukkan bahwa ia akan turun di lantai lima, tentu saja. Bangunan ini terdiri dari 12 lantai, dimana setiap lantai mewakili tempat tujuan masing-masing.

Elevator berhenti tepat setelah angka lima terlihat pada layar dan bunyi 'ting' terdengar di indera pendengar Baekhyun. Anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu buru-buru keluar diikuti oleh sahabatnya. Dan benar saja, bus yang akan mereka tumpangi sudah tiba dan sebentar lagi akan berangkat.

Baekhyun kembali berlari dan kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pintu bus. Anak laki-laki itu memegang tumpukan buku di tangannya dengan sebelah tangan─tangan kanan─dan menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah alat peminda yang melekat pada pintu kersebut.

Seberkas cahaya merah keluar, menandakan alat itu sedang memeriksa lengan kiri Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya gelang yang melingkar di lengan kiri Baekhyun.

"_Selamat datang, Tuan Byun Baekhyun. Anda akan segera diberangkatkan menuju District 5, silahkan duduk dan menunggu selama lima belas menit." _

Pintu bus terbuka seiring dengan suara wanita yang dengan ramah menyambutnya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan sedetik kemudian pintu itu kembali tertutup, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sehun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat keluar jendela. Cuaca tiba-tiba berubah dan di luar sana sedang terjadi hujan merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Cuaca di Valstis sangat teratur, dalam artian tidak pernah berganti tiba-tiba seperti ini. Belum lagi sekarang adalah pertengahan musim panas, dan hujan lebat dengan petir yang yang menggelegar di musim panas bukanlah hal yang biasa.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya saat sahabtanya sedari tadi hanya memandang keluar jendela.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun serius, "Apa kau tidak merasakan ada hal yang aneh?"

"Yeah, kau aneh, Baek."

Baekhyun reflex menginjak kaki Sehun dan mendapatkan teriakan yang cukup keras dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku serius." Baekhyun menekankan.

"Aku juga."

"_You're not._" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah dan setelah itu merubah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman menghadap Sehun. "Jadi begini─" Baekhyun mulai menjelaska, "Kau tahu sekarang pertengahan musim panas dan tiba-tiba saja ada hujan badai seperti di luar. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya. Ini sudah berkali-kali terjadi. Bahkan musim dingin tahun lalu, salju terlambat turun."

"Mungkin alat-alat canggih milik leluhur kita sudah waktunya diganti."

Baekhyun tau bahwa berbicara dengan Sehun tidak akan ada gunanya. Baekhyun kemudian untuk diam dan kembali menatap ke luar ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana rupa alat-alat canggih yang diciptakan oleh leluhurnya, besarkah? Darimana energi yang digunakan untuk mengoprasikannya? Tenaga surya? Nuklir? Karena sampai sekarang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang diperbolehkan masuk ke wilayah pusat, dan cita-cita Baekhyun adalah menjadi ilmuwan dan bekerja disana.

Bus berhenti tepat di halte dekat kediaman Baekhyun dan Sehun. Rumah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa blok tapi Sehun selalu mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang sampai depan pintu rumah anak itu, tak peduli jika nanti ia harus menempuh jarak yang lebih jauh karena rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan rumah Baekhyun.

"_Thanks._" Baekhyun berucap setelah ia sampai di rumahnya, Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Kau tahu, tentang Valstis yang katamu semakin aneh, aku setuju."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun lama sampai anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya itu kembali bersuara "Pernahkah kau berfikir seperti apa kehidupan di luar Great Wall? Seperti apa rupa alat-alat canggih yang berada di wilayah pusat? Pernahkah kau sekali saja, dalam tujuh belas tahun terakhir ini ingin pergi dari tempat ini?"

"Yeah, aku memang berfikir bahwa Valstis mulai aneh tapi aku tidak tahu atau lebih tepatnya tidak berani karena─_hell_, kau tahu kan berfikir seperti itu sama saja kita dianggap sebagai pemberontak?"

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku." Sehun mencengkeram pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat kaget melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah serius─aneh─seperti ini. "Ada yang salah dengan Valstis, aku bisa merasakannya. Semua sistem ditempat ini salah, Baek. Mulai dari sistem pengelolaan sumber daya sampai sistem pemerintahannay, semuanya salah" Sehun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Baekhyun seolah anak itu mengetahui sesuatu yang rahasia dari tempat tinggal mereka saat ini.

"Apa itu? Apa yang salah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Cepat atau lambat semuanya akan terbongkar." Sehun menarik nafasnya sebentar. "Tempat ini tidak benar Baek, aku ingin keluar dari sini."

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena terus-terusan memikirkan kata-kata Sehun. Sehun memang tidak bisa ditebak sejak mereka masih kecil. Saat Baekhyun bercita-cita menjadi ilmuwan, Sehun kecil u malah bercita-cita membangun wilayah baru di luar Great Wall dan menamainya _Oh Kingdom_, sangat kekanakan.

Tapi setelah mereka remaja, bukannya Sehun berubah menjadi realistis malahan anak itu semakin terobsesi dengan cita-cita konyolnya saat masih kecil. Sehun selalu rutin datang ke perpustakaan setiap minggu, sama seperti tadi pagi. Anak itu akan betah membaca puluhan buku tentang bagaimana sejarah dunia, bagaimana Valstis terbentuk, bagaimana cerita orang-orang terdahulu mengenai dunia sebelum perang berlangsung. dan sebagai teman yang baik, Baekhyun hanya bisa mensuport apapun yang Sehun lakukan dan menemaninya setiap minggu ke perpustakaan, dan mengingatkan Sehun tentang batasan-batasan agar anak itu tak dianggap sebagai pemberontak.

.

.

Baekhyun baru memejamkan matanya sekitar tiga puluh menit sampai suara ponselnya berdering. Ia mengutuk siapa saja yang menelponnya pukul dua pagi dan sesaat setelah ia melihat nama orang yang tertera di layar poselnya, Baekhyun bersumpah akan menendang pantat Sehun ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun! Demi Tuhan ini masih jam dua pagi!" Baekhyun langsung berteriak begitu ia mengangkat telpon dari Sehun, tak peduli jika teriakannya itu bisa membangunkan tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

"_Baek, tolong aku. Temui aku di gang dekat toko kue Jongdae, sekarang."_

Baekhyun menganga. Ini masih jam dua pagi dan Sehun dengan seenak pantatnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke toko kue yang jaraknya sepuluh blok dari rumahnya, oh! Jangan lupakan hujan lebat beserta petir yang menyambar-nyambar diluar sana.

Baekhyun bisa saja mengabaikan Sehun dan kembali tidur, tapi ia tidak mau di cap sebagai sahabat yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Ia bergegas mengenakan mantel merah maroonnya, mengambil payung, dan berjalan menerjang angin dan hujan.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di toko kue yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Tapi disana sepi, sangat sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun sama sekali. Baekhyun mengumpat keras-keras, meninju tembok di sampingnya sambil menyebutkan nama Sehun berulang kali. Namun tiba-tiba bulu-bulu di bagian lehernya berdiri saat tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara asing, itu seperti suara desahan seseorang. Suara itu berat dan menakutkan. Sebagian dari diri Baekhyun mengatakan agar pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya sebelum hal buruk terjadi dan sebagian dari dirinya yang lain penasaran dari mana suara aneh itu berasal.

Baekhyun menyerah. Ia pasrah saat kedua kaki jenjangnya membawa ia masuk lebih dalam ke dalam gang sebelah toko kue. Pencahayaan sangat minim dan Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, tapi suara itu makin jelas terdengar. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada gagang payung, kemudian ia bisa merasakan sesuatu melingkari pergelangan kakinya. Baekhyun membeku seketika. Persendiannya seakan lumpuh, ia bahkan tak sanggup bereteriak minta tolong atau sekedar melihat ke bawah untuk mengetahui benda apa yang menyentuh kakinya.

"Tolong.."

Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas mendengar seseorang sedang meminta tolong. Ia memberanikan diri melihat kebawah dan mendapati seorang lai-laki berbaju hitam sedang tegeletak disana, memegangi kakinya. Laki-laki itu berdarah, sepertinya dia terluka.

Baekhyun langsung terduduk, membopong tubuh pria asing di hadapannya menuju rumahnya. Persetan dengan Sehun, biar saja dia menunggu Baekhyun nanti. Yang terpenting adalah orang di sampingnya saat ini bisa bertahan.

Baekhyun menidurkan tubuh laki-laki asing itu diranjangnya. Bajunya penuh oleh darah, begitu pula dengan kaus yang dikenakan Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun panik bukan main. Ia tak pernah melihat darah sebanyak ini. Ia hendak menghubungi rumah sakit, namun laki-laki asing itu bersuara dan melarang Baekhyun untuk menghubungi siapapun. Baekhyun merasa aneh, tapi lebih anehnya lagi dia tetap menurut.

Baekhyun berlari kelantai dasar dan mengambil kotak obat yang berada dekat ruang makan. Laki-laki dengan kaus penuh darah itu berlari terburu-buru menaiki tangga, takut jika orang yang ditolongnya akan mati diranjangnya. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tidak sabaran dan merasa lega ketika pria itu masih sadar walaupun masih meraung-raung kesakitan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Baekhyun bergumam sendiri.

Dia memang membawa kotak P3K, berniat mengobati laki-laki dihadapannya. Namun yang dilakukannya saat ini hanya memandangi laki-laki itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun mengobati seseorang dengan luka separah ini.

"Buka bajuku." Suara besar itu kembali menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

"Ada dua peluru yang bersarang di punggung kiriku, keluarkan mereka!" titah pria itu seenak hati.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak pernah mengoprasi orang sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu kau pintar. Jadi cepat lakukan!"

"Ba-baiklah."

Baekhyun menelan kasar ludahnya. Kerongkongannya seperti kering dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Baekhyun tidak peduli dari mana pria asing mengetahui seberapa pintar dirinya, yang Baekhyun pedulikan saat ini bagaimana cara menyelamatkan pria malang dihadapannya.

Baekhyun menggunting pakaian pria itu. Matanya terbelalak kala melihat bahwa punggung pria itu benar-benar berantakan. Darah tak henti keluar dari sana dan bagian daging dalamnya terlihat. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun merasa jijik, namun kemudian ia membulatkan tekatnya. Ia mengambil pisau bedah, ia mungkin tidak pernah melakukan oprasi pada manusia sebelumnya, tapi dia pernah beberapa kali melihat film dengan adegan seorang dokter yang mengoprasi pasiennya.

Baekhyun mengabaikan jeritan pilu dari sang pria asing. Ia tidak akan menyalahkannya dan tak akan menyuruhnya untuk diam. Semua itu wajar kerana Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menggunakan obat bius selama proses oprasi berlangsung. Baekhyun dengan seenaknya mengacak-acak punggung pria itu, dan pada akhirnya ia berhasil mengeluarkan dua buah peluru dari sana. Tangan Baekhyun masih gemetaran, bahkan saat ia menyelesaikan jahitan terakhir pada kulit punggung laki-laki itu. Baekhyun menempelkan pembalut luka kemudian meninggalkan pria itu sendirian di kamarnya.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju dapur rumahnya, berniat membuatkan sang pria asing segelas coklat hangat. Ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapatkan seseorang yang baru ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu sudah mulai tenang.

"Minumlah, akan kuambilkan kau selimut."

Baekhyun mengambil selimut tebal yang berada di dalam lemari, dan memakaikannya untuk menutupi tubuh pria asing yang berada dihadapannya. Baekhyun terus terjaga sampai pria itu benar –benar tertidur, ia mengusap surai hitam laki-laki di hadapannya kemudian usapan tangannya turun hingga kepergelangan tangan kiri seseorang yang sedang tidur di ranjangnya. Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu bahwa laki-laki itu tidak memiliki tanda pengenal. Baekhyun panik bukan main untuk kedua kalinya hari itu. Hanya kriminal kelas kakap, buronana dan pengkhianat yang tidak memakai tanda pengenal. Itu artinya orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah salah satu diantaranya.

Tidak ada yang bisa melepas gelang itu selain pihak kepolisian pusat. Fakta itu membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa orang itu bukanlah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Baekhyun ketakutan hingga jantungnya hampir lepas. Tapi lagi-lagi akal gilanya meyakinkan bahwa tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang hal itu. Polisi tidak akan tahu bahwa ia sedang menyelamatkan seorang buronan. Saat pagi datang dan pria itu telah sadar, Baekhyun akan cepat-cepat mengusirnya dan berperilaku seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Ya, hanya sesimpel itu.

.

.

Baekhyun mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia bermimpi bahwa ia menyelamatkan seorang buronan. Baekhyun sepenuhnya sadar saat sinar matahari menusuk pengelihatannya. Punggungnya sakit karena ia tidur dengan posisi terduduk di kursi.

"Chanyeol, namaku Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dari kursinya saat menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di kamarnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok laki-laki tinggi yang bertelanjang dada sedang bersandar pada jendela kaca besar kamar Baekhyun.

_Sial_, batin Baekhyun. Ini semua bukan mimpi. Laki-laki itu nyata. Baekhyun memeriksa keadaan kamarnya dan benar saja, bercak darah tercecer dimana-mana. Pisau bedah, cangkir bekas coklat yang dasarnya mulai mengering, semuanya nyata.

"Terima kasih telah merawatku semalam."

Baekhyun hanya diam, masih menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang ketakutan setengah mati. Ia bahkan tidak mampu bertanya dari mana Chanyeol─nama pria asing itu─mengetahui namanya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati lemari Baekhyun dan mengambil sebuah jaket dari dalam sana dan mengenakannya, walaupun kekecilan.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Kupastikan kita akan bertemu kembali dan saat itulah aku akan membalas budi."

Chanyeol melompat dari jendela kamar Baekhyun yang berada di lantai dua dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang ternganga sendirian.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam terakhir. Ia membersihakan kamarnya yang berantakan karena dalam waktu tiga jam orang tuanya akan kembali dari perjalanan bisnis mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang menekuni pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh guru matematikanya saat suara berisik mengusik ketenangan seluruh sekolah.

Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang bersenjata memasuki kelasnya, menodongkan senjata seolah-olah padanya.

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun kebingungan, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun guna mencari pertolongan tapi nihil, Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Anda diduga telah melakukan tindak pengkhianat dengan membantu menyembunyikan buronan bernama Park Chanyeol."

Darah Baekhyun beku sketeika. Dunianya hancur tepat di depan matanya.

Orang-orang bersenjata tadi menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun walaupun anak itu tak sedikitpun memberikan perlawanan.

Baekhyun tidak marah pada Chanyeol, ini bukan salah Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun."

Ya dia menyalahkan Oh Sehun yang menelponnya pukul dua pagi waktu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n:**

maafkan kebiasaan buruk saya yang malah bikin cerita baru bukannya nerusin cerita yang udah ada -_- tapi jujur aja rasanya sayang klo imajinasi yang sati ini gak dituangkan dalam tulisan..

so enjoy this fic, dan jangan lupa tinggal review :))) gamsa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Somewhere Out There [****어딘가에****거****기****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek. HunBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, sci-fi, au

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

**BAGIAN ****2**

Baekhyun tidak di tahan dan tanda pengenalnya tidak dilepas. Namun sebagai gantinya, semua fasilitas yang diberikan pemerintah untuk keluarganya dicabut paksa. Kini, setelah enam tahun pasca kejadian penangkapan Baekhyun di sekolahnya, pria yang baru saja genap berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil bersama kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun di keluarkan dari sekolahnya yang lama, sekolah terbaik yang ada di Section 8. Ia juga kehilangan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studi sarjananya di Section 3, tempat terbaik untuk menuntuk ilmu di Valstis. Dan izin perusahaan milik kedua orang tua Baekhyun di cabut oleh pemerintah.

Ya, dunia sempurna Baekhyun sudah benar-benar hancur. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun kini harus membuka usaha baru, yakni sebuah toko kue kecil di bagian depan rumah mereka. Beruntunglah Baekhyun memiliki kedua orang tua yang masih mau menerima kesalahannya dan memaafkannya, bukannya mengusir dan menghapus nama Baekhyun dari daftar nama keluarga Byun.

Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sehun dan dia juga tidak mau repot-repot mencari atau menemui anak itu. Entahlah, Baekhyun masih marah walaupun sekarang ia sadar bahwa kejadian waktu itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sehun. Tapi di saat seperti ini, jika memang mereka berdua bersahabat, seharusnya Sehun-lah yang menemuinya terlebih dahulu dan menanyakan keadaannya bukan?

.

.

Jum'at pagi, tidak ada yang spesial tentang hari Jum'at karena bagi Baekhyn yang tidak memiliki _akhir pekan_ dalam kamus kehidupannya yang kemudian menjadikan hari Jum'at seperti tidak memiliki arti menyenangkan sama sekali. Baekhyun bekerja selama tujuh hari dalam seminggu. Tidak ada hari minggu, tak ada hari libur. Ia bekerja selama dua belas hingga lima belas jam dalam sehari dan hanya di bayar dengan gaji senilai uang sakunya tiap bulan saat ia masih remaja dulu.

Tapi sebuah email dapat membuat Jum'at kali ini terasa berbeda. Baekhyun mendapat email, setelah sekian lama ia mendapatkan email dari orang lain selain manager tempat ia bekerja. Itu Sehun. Temannya yang sudah menghilang selama beberapa tahun akhirnya menghubunginya kembali. Sehun mengajaknya untuk bertemu di pinggir sungai malam ini pukul tujuh.

Baekhyun bertukar jam malam dengan teman seprofesinya agar bisa menemui Sehun. Laki-laki itu bergegas menuju tepi sungai, tempat dimana dulu ia dan Sehun sering bermain bersama. Selama dalam perjalanan ia berfikir bagaimana harus bersikap nanti saat ia melihat wajah Sehun untuk pertama kalinya selama enam tahun terakhir. Dulu ia bersumpah akan meninju muka anak itu jika bertemu, tapi sekarang; ketika ia sungguh akan bertemu dengan Sehun dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, Baekhyun hampir yakin jika ia akan lari mengahampiri anak itu dan memeluknya sambil menangis seperti seorang gadis.

Lima menit lagi sebelum jam tujuh. Baekhyun berhasil datang lebih awal seperti rencananya semula jadi ia masih punya sedikit waktu untuk menstabilkan degup jantungnya yang tak karuan. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya sekilas, seharusnya Sehun sudah berada disini. Untuk sesaat sebuah pemikiran negatif menghampirinya seperti bagaimana jika Sehun berbohong untuk kedua kalinya dan tak pernah datang? Kemudian ia tersenyum getir, tak masalah jika Sehun tak datang, ia tak akan rugi apa pun; batinnya.

Namun sebuah suara menyapa telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiliki memori yang cukup baik, tak heran ia segera tahu siapa orang yang menyebutkan namanya meskipun suara itu sedikit berbeda seperti enam tahun yang lalu. Sedikit lebih berat dan serak, menunjukkan kedewasaan.

"Baekhyun."

Lelaki berambut hitam legam itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menemukan sosok tinggi dengan rambut putih yang sangat familiar di ingatannya.

"Hai." Sapa Baekhyun lirih, pada akhirnya.

Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyum yang selalu ia berikan enam tahun lalu. Baekhyun ingin berlalri dan memeluknya atau bahkan memukulnya karena kesal. Tapi kaki dan seluruh persendiannya kaku dan matanya seakan tak bisa lepas dari sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Maafkan aku." Setelah sekian tahun, akhirnya Sehun mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang secara tidak sadar selalu dinantikan oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

Sehun bilang dia selama ini dia berada di Section 3 dan menuntut ilmu disana bersama ibunya. Dia mendalami bidang studi tentang pembaruan teknologi dan pemanfaatan sumber daya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saat mendengarnya, ternyata Sehun masihlah Sehun yang dulu; yang selalu terobsesi untuk bisa masuk ke wilayah pusat dan bekerja disana. Atau diam-diam Sehun masih ingin membentuk Oh Kingdom? Baekhyun tersenyum geli mengingat masa-masa konyol itu.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia ingat jika Sehun masih berada di sampingnya. Kemudian ia menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di pinggiran Sungai. Jika dulu mereka akan lebih memilih untuk duduk di tepi sungai dan mengayun-ayunkan kaki mereka, tapi sekarang Baekhyun merasa terlalu tua untuk melakukan itu semua.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Sehun bertanya untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa detik.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, aku sampai repot-repot menukar jadwal jaga malamku demi bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun meninju lengan Sehun main-main sambil tertawa.

Sehun meringis, pura-pura merasa sakit. Ia memandangi wajah Baekhyun lama-lama karena ia begitu merindukannya. Sudah enam tahun. Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, dan semua itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun terlihat lebih mempesona di matanya. Diam-diam Sehun bersyukur karena Baekhyun tak sedikitpun menyinggung tentang kejadian enam tahun lalu, mungkin Baekhyun sudah melupakannya; pikir Sehun.

"Ikutlah denganku." Ucap Sehun yang langsung menghentikan tawa Baekhyun.

"Kemana?"

"Ke Section 3. Kau bisa melanjutkan studimu yang tertunda. Kau bisa hidup denganku disana dan memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih layak dibandingkan dengan hanya menjadi penjaga taman kota."

Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Itu bukanlah respon yang diharapkan Sehun.

"Ada apa dengamu? Apa kau sudah cukup kaya untuk membuayai kehidupanku? Lagi pula tidak mungkin semudah itu Sehun, aku masih memiliki orang tua yang harus ku jaga."

"Kau bisa memasukkan mereka ke rumah senja."

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun terkejud mendengar respon dari Sehun.

"Ya, seperti yang kulakukan. Aku menitipkan ibu ku di sebuah rumah senja di Section 3. Disana hidup ibuku akan lebih terurus dan aku bisa lebih bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku. Semua orang di Valstis melakukannya, Baek. Generasi muda seperti kita butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk bekerja dan belajar dibanding menghabiskan waktu untuk merawat orang tua."

Ya, yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar. Entah pemikiran dari mana yang menjadi asal muasal trend aneh tersebut. Sekarang semua generasi muda di Valstis berbondong-bondong menitipka orang tua mereka di rumah senja dibanding untuk mengurusnya sendiri. Mereka beranggapan bahwa hal itu akan menunjang status sosial mereka. Biaya rumah senja tidaklah murah. Jadi jika kau menitipkan orang tuamu disana sudah dipastikan bahwa status sosialmu sedang berada di atas.

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun berucap final. "Aku masih bisa menjaga mereka."

Sehun menyerah pada akhirnya. Ia tahu tak akan muda untuk membawa Byun Baekhyun pergi bersamanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini.

"Jangan sedih seperti itu. Kau masih bisa menumuiku kapan pun disini bukan? Lagi pula sekarang kau sudah lulus dari perguruan tinggi paling keren dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menjanjikan. Sebentar lagi kau akan berhasil menjadi pekerja di wilayah pusat." Baekhyun tersenyum yang kemudian senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa yang ringan "Kau membuatku iri, tahu."

"Pembohong."

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Dulu saat masih sekolah aku juga mempelajari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan fungsi otak, perubahan sikap, dan perhormonan." Sehun mulai berbicara macam-macam yang makin membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Jika kau iri padaku," Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Keberadaanku saat ini semestinya membuatmu stress. Saat merasakan stress kelenjar adrenal akan memproduksi kortikosteroid─"

"Cukup!" Baekhyun meletakan telapak tangan di depan wajah Sehun untuk menghentikan ocehan anak itu, "Jadi apa yang sedang ingin kau katakana disini Oh Sehun? Pamer soal kepintaranmu? Maaf saja tapi aku sudah mengerti semua yang kau katakana barusan."

"Kau tidak merasakan stress."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak merasakan stress karena tidak iri padaku sama sekali." Sehun mengatakannya dengan tatapan sayu. Ia kemudian memandang Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan tertawa seperti itu. Jika kau masih sama seperti enam tahun lalu, semestinya kau iri dengan semua pencapaianku. Tapi kau tidak sama sekali. Tidak menyesal sama sekali. Karena sekarang aku tahu, kau dan aku melihat masa depan yang berbeda."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Lihat? Kau sudah sangat dewasa sekarang. Kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu saat aku sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang sedang aku tuju."

Merekan kemudian kembali diam untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati keheningan yang terasa nyaman; dan bagi Sehun itu untuk selamanya.

"Aku akan kembali besok."

Baekhyun berdiri menghadap Sehun "Bodoh! Kenapa kau baru bilang? Tahu begitu kita bisa jalan-jalan dan makan banyak dari pada hanya duduk seperti pasanga bodoh seperti ini."

"Aku menginginkan itu sebelum aku pergi."

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu "Apa lagi Oh Sehun?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku."

"A-apa?" kerongkongan Baekhyun seolah tersedak oleh angin. "Bicara apa kau ini?"

"Orientasi seksualmu sudah berubah? atau kau sudah tak memiliki ketertarikan dan nafsu?"

Baekhyun mendelik dan terkekeh kemudian. "Tak ada yang berubah. aku masih aneh karena menyukai sesama jenis, seperti dirimu. Ketertarikan dan nafsu jelas ada hanya saja.. kau temanku. Mana bisa aku─"

"Aku tahu. "

"Maafkan aku, Sehun."

Sehun berdiri, mengusap rambut hitam Baekhyun. "Aku akan pulang untuk berbenah. Aku akan kembali di musim berikutnya." Sehun tersenyum kemudian melangkah menjauh.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Sehun gelisah. Tanggannya memilin ujung baju yang ia kenakan hingga kusut. Dadanya berdegup kencang dan sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Baekhyun ingin terjun ke sungai saat itu juga.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun berhenti saat namanya diucapkan keras-keras oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau harus berhasil memasuki wilayah pusat dan bekerja disana! Kemudian kau harus membawaku masuk dan mengijinkanku menyentuh semua teknologi disana!" Baekhyun berteriak hingga kerongkongannya sakit, tak peduli jika semua orang mulai memandanginya aneh.

Sehun masih mendengarkan, ia tahu bahwa kalimat terakhir yang akan diucapkan Baekhyun akan merubah seluruh hidupnya.

"Setelah itu, aku akan menjadi pasanganmu." Baekhyun berkata dengan volume lebih pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sehun. Ia tersenyum membalikkan badannya hendak memeluk lelaki dengan mata bulan sabit itu. Tapi semua gagal saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari mengejar sesuatu, seperti tupai?

.

.

"Setelah itu, aku akan menjadi pasanganmu." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena malu. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dan saat itu pula ia merasakan sesuatu menaiki kakinya.

Baekhyun membukan matanya perlahan dan mendapati seekor tupai bertengger di kakinga. Baekhyun tidak tahu jika di tempat seperti ini masih ada tupai yang berkeliaran. Ia hendak mengusir tupai tersebut dengan cara menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, namun yang ada tupai itu malah memanjat tubuhnya dan bertengger di bahunya.

Bola mata Baekhyun hampir keluar karena terkejut. Bukan karena tupai itu berada di bahunya atu karena tupai itu bisa berbicara. Tapi Baekhyun bersumpah ia tahu siapa pemilik suara yang dikeluarkan oleh tupai itu.

"_Ternyata kau masih saja bodoh seperti dulu, Byun Baekhyun."_

Itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin sekali itu suara Park Chanyeol.

Tupai itu kemudian melompat turun dan berlari pergi. Baekhyun tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia pun mengejar tupai tersebut dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi terlambat. Baekhyun baru tahu jika seekor tupai bisa berlari secepat itu. Tupai itu menghilang dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan kehampaannya.

.

*O*

.

Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke rumah saat ia melihat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia sudah menduga jika lapu rumahnya sudah dimatikan dan kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi tidur seperti biasanya. Namun hari ini berbeda, lampu rumahnya masih menyala terang. Baekhyun segera bergegas memasuki rumahnya karena khawatir sesuatu yang buruk menimpa orang tuanya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun melihat wajah gusar kedua orang tuanya.

Ibu Baekhyun yang pertama menyadari kehadiran putra tunggalnya langsung berlari dan memeluknya. "Dari mana saja kau?" Wanita paruh baya itu bertanya khawatir, "Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu? Apa tubuhmu terasa sakit?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening bingung, "Ada apa, Bu? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sebaiknya kau jangan masuk kerja untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Ayah Baekhyun akhirnya ikut berbicara.

"Tidak mungkin, manager akan memotong gajiku jika aku tidak bekerja besok. Lagi pula, apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi disini?"

"Ayahmu melihatnya, Baek. Sesuatu yang aneh dan pemerintah tidak mau mempublikasinya seolah mereka tak ingin memperingatkan warganya."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebuah penyakit, ayah tidak tahu." Ayah Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Tuan Ahn meninggal tadi pagi. Jenasahnya ditemukan menua seperti fosil di dalam kamar mandi rumahnya."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti apa yang coba ayahnya katakan.

"Jenasahnya hampir seperti fosil, Baek." Ayah Baekhyun mulai tidak sabar.

"Ya, mungkin dia keracunan atau sesuatu sejenisnya. Siapa tahu, kan?"

"Mungkin. tapi anehnya seolah pemerintah sudah memprediksi kejadian itu. Jenasah Tuan Ahn langsung dievakuasi oleh tim khusus dan pemerintah menyuruh semua saksi mata untuk tutup mulut mengenai kejadian itu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang-layang dan menebak-nebak secara abstrak apa sesungguhnya yang terjadi. Mungkin sesuatu yang pernah diucapkan Sehun ada benarnya. Tentang Valstis yang mulai aneh dan terlalu banyak menyimpan misteri.

Baekhyun pada akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tidak mengindahkan perintah kedua orang tuanya yang melarang ia bekerja esok hari. Tak peduli sekacau apa pun Valstis, Baekhyun harus tetap bekerja jika ia ingin hidup keesokan harinya.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun bangun dengan mata mengerikan bagai seekor panda. Ia mungkin awalnya tak peduli namun tetap saja ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ia semalaman terjaga dengan memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang menyangkut dengan Valstis dan seluruh cerita ayahnya. Ibu Baekhyun berteriak seperti orang kesetanan ketika melihat wajah putra semata wayangnya yang berantakan. Wanita paruh baya itu bahkan bersikeras dan menghadang Baekhyun di depan pintu untuk mencegahnya pergi bekerja karena terlampau khawatir. Tapi pada akhirnya, Baekhyun si keras kepala selalu menang.

Baekhyun sampai sepuluh menit sebelum jam kerjanya dimulai dan disana sudah ada Namjoon teman seprofesinya yang selalu datang lebih awal. Baekhyun sangat menyukai Namjoon, laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu memiliki pribadi yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Namjoon selalu punya kisah menarik yang akan ia ceritakan pada Baekhyun setiap harinya.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya di depan layar besar untuk memantau keadaan taman kota. Mulai dari segi keamanan hingga kebersihan. Ada beberapa robot yang di sebar di area taman untuk membantu pekerjaan Baekhyun, tentu saja Baekhyun yang memegang kendali atas robot-robot tersebut. Robot itu bertugas mulai dari membuang sampah yang sengaja dibuang sembarangan hingga membantu kumpulan anak kecil yang menyebrang jalan.

Baekhyun hampir saja tidur karena bosan melihat pemandangan yang sama setiap harinya jika saja lampu merah tanda jika salah satu robotnya menemukan sesutu yang ganjil menyala. Baekhyun melihat di layar besar yang ada di hadapannya dan menemukan seorang pria yang tengah terkapar di bawah pohon dengan posisi membelakanginya. Mungkin orang itu pingsan, batin Baekhyun.

Kemudia dengan menggunakan sepeda, Baekhyun dan Namjoon segera bergegas menuju ke tempat kejadian untuk menolong pria malang tersebut. Tetapi sesuatu di luar akal Baekhyun terjadi ketika ia mendapati tubuh pria tersebut sudah tidak bernyawa dan mati secara mengenaskan; tubuhnya mengkerut, menua seperti fosil. Baekhyun hampir menjerit seperti gadis jika saja Namjoon tak bergegas membekap mulutnya agar tidak menarik perhatian banyak pihak. Kemudia mereka berinisiatif membawa jenazah orang tersebut ke kantor sambil menunggu bantuan dari pemerintah datang.

"Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut ketika melihat tubuh Namjoon yang melangkah menjauh. Tentu saja ia tak ingin ditinggalkan berdua dengan mayat jelek ini.

"Aku ingin minum, kau ingin aku mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Aku ikut denganmu."

Baekhyun bejalan mengekori Namjoon.

"Menurutmu apa yang menyebabkan pria itu mati mengenaskan seperti itu?"

"Entahlah." Namjoon menenggak segelas air mineral yang baru saja di ambilnya dari sebuah dispenser, "Keracunan mungkin."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya."

"Maksudnmu?" Namjoon merubah posisinya menghadap Baekhyun karena tertarik dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan laki-laki itu.

"Tetanggaku juga mengalaminya─yeah, aku mungkin tidak melihatnya langsung tapi ayahku tahu."

Mata Namjoon membulat, "Jadi kau juga mengeta─AH!"

"Namjoon!"

Kali ini Baekhyun berteriak. Namjoon tiba-tiba saja jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Namjoon! Namjoon! Ada apa denganmu?!" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh rekannya itu namun tidak menghasilkan jawaban apapun selain teriakan Namjoon yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Namjoon ketia ia melihat lelaki itu menggeliat seperti orang kesetanan, urat-urat disekitar wajahnya seperti hampit keluar sama halnya dengan bola matanya. Kulit tubuh Namjoon tiba-tiba mengkerut diikuti dengan rambut hitamnya yang memutih bagaikan terkena sihir. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan kakinya yang gemetar dan jantungnya jang memompa kencang. Ia jatuh terduduk dan secara berangsur merangkak menjauhi tubuh temannya yang mulai berubah seperti fosil.

Namjoon akhirnya berhenti berteriak ketika sesuatu seperti ular keluar dari mulut orang itu. Baekhyun ingin muntah di tempat saat itu juga. Ular tersebut mulai bergerak, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Dan dengan sisa kesadaran yang ia miliki Baekhyun menginjak-injak tubuh ular tersebut hingga tak berbentuk.

Lima menit kemudian petugas khusus dari pemerintahan datang dan memborgol kedua tangan Baekhyun.

.

*O*

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di dalam mobil petugas khusus. Mungkin ia sekarang sudah berada di Section 1, pikirnya. Tangannya di borgol dan tubuhnya dihimpit dua orang petugas berbadan besar. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Apa ini nyata? Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya berkali-kali berharap ia segera terbangun dari mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

"Aku akan dibawa kemana?"

"Pusat Pengarahan."

"A-apa? T-tapi kenapa? Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku saksi disini, bukan tersangka!" Baekhyun mulai berontak dan dengan cepat dua petugas yang berada di sampingnya itu menahan pergerakannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, 24 tahun. Masuk ke institute perndidikan terbaik di Section 8. Mendapat peringkat 2 di skala Nasional. Enam tahun lalu kehilangan hak karena membantu seorang buronan bernama Park Chanyeol." Seseorang di bangku depan sebelah kemudi mulai berbicara dan menunjukkan semua data pribadi Baekhyun. "Kau dituduh memiliki kecenderungan pemberontakan kepada pemerintah."

"Apa-apaan ini!" Baekhyun jelas terlihat marah dengan tuduhan tak beralasan ini. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Baekhyun masih saja melawa ketika sebuah kendaraan bermotor dengan sengaja menabrak mobil yang ditumpanginya dari sisi kiri jalan dan menyebabkan mobil itu terperosok ke hutan yang berda di sisi kanan jalan.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya menghantam puluhan batu dan benda padat lainnya. Ketika mobil benar-benar berhenti terperosok, ia bisa melihat kedua penjaga di sisinya pingsan, atau tewas? Dan dua penjaga lain sedang terlibat baku hantam bersama sesorang.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun berucap ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang sengaja menabrak mobil yang ditumpanginya dan sekarang sedang melawan dua petugas bersenjata dengan tangan kosong.

Baekhyun sangat terkesan dengan kemampuan bela diri Chanyeol yang nyatanya dapat melumpuhkan dua orang sekaligus. Chanyeol kemudian mengambil kendali mobil yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk itu dan menyuruh Baekhyun masuk.

Mereka kembali berkendara. Baekhyun jelas tahu kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya, keluar _Great Wall_.

"Jangan gila, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak karena ia tahu yang akan Chanyeol lakukan adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin.

"Jadi itu kata-kata yang pertama kali kau ucapkan padaku setelah lama tidak bertemu?" Chanyeol malah menggodanya. "Merunduk Baek, kita akn melewati portal sebentar lagi."

"Ap─"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan protesnya, Chanyeol sudah menekan kepalanya agar merunduk. Dan benar saja, dalam hitungan detik mereka melewati sebuah portal yang mampu membelah mobil mereka menjadi dua bagian; atas dan bawah. Baekhyun berterima kasih karena Chanyeol telah menyelamatkan kepalanya yang berharga.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Baekhyun memandangi Great Wall yang berada tepat di hadapannya dari bawah ke atas; Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa melihat ujungnya. Tak ada pintu keluar di Great wall selain markas pasukan khusus. Dan Chanyeol dengan senyuman anehnya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tahu jalan lain.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk kembali masuk ke hutan. Di sana ia masuk ke dalam sebuah gudang tua yang ternyata sebuah pintu menuju tempat pembuangan bawah tanah. Mereka menuruni puluhan anak tangga. Disana, Baekhyun sempat terkejut dengan bau busuk yang menyengat. Setahunya, Valstis sudah memiliki teknologi yang cukup canggih sehingga tak ada sedikitpun limbah buangan rumah tangga maupun pabrik yang memiliki bau sebusuk ini. Kemudian Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun hingga menemukan sebuah gorong-gorong besar dengan arus yang deras dan air yang berwarna coklat menjijikkan.

"Aku harap kau bisa menyelam." katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kacamata renang kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan berat hati mengikuti Chanyeol berenang menyusuri gorong-gorong tersebut. Ia tidak mampu membayang bagaimana rupanya dan seberapa busuk bau badannya nanti, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini secepat mungkin.

Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun berenang begitu lama. Paru-parunya seakan hampir putus dan tubuhnya lelah bukan main. Chanyeol akhirnya menuntunnya ke sebuah tempat yang kering. Tapi belum sempat ia melepaskan lelah yang menerjang sekujur tubuhnya, Chanyeol kembali menarik tangannya untuk kembali menaiki tangga besi agar mereka bisa sampai kepermukaan. Tangga itu begitu tinggi dan membuat kepala Baekhyun pusing.

Chanyeol berulang kali meneriakinya agar bergerak lebih cepat, tak tahukah laki-laki itu jika tubuh Baekhyun rasanya hampir remuk?

Mereka sampai. Chanyeol membuka pintu besi dan membiarkan cahaya matahari menerpa kulit mereka yang basah.

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol yang membantunya berdiri dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang begitu terik. Hal pertama yang Baekhyun rasakan dari tempatnya sekarang berpijak adalah panas yang menyengat hingga tulangnya.

Kemudia ia perlahan bisa melihat sesuatu yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia lihat di Valstis. Sebuah dataran gersang yang lapangan dengan bangunan menjulang tinggi dimana-mana. Bangunan itu berbeda, tak terbuat dari kaca atau benda ringan lainnya. Bangunan itu terbuat dari batu dan warnanya sudah sangat usang. Asap dimana-mana. Udaranya seakan terbatas sehingga membuat Baekhyun seolah susah bernafas.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang Nampak tersenyum puas.

"Apa ini?"

"Selamat datang… di kenyataan." Katanya bangga.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

*****pusat pengarahan: semacam tahanan yang ditujukan buat masyarakat yang berkhianat atau tersangka golongan 1&amp;2.

* * *

**a/n:**

saya kembali dengan chapter dua! Hehe say ulangi sekali lagi klo ff ini terinspirasi dari film, jadi ada beberapa adegan yang sayang ambil dari film tersebut hehe.. terserah kalian mau mengapresiasinya seperti apa :))

dan terima kasih buat yg udah mau follow, fav, dan review. Saya sangat menghargai itu semua :))

semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan yaaa, see you in nest chapter '-')/

* * *

**Thanks to:**

rillakuchan, parkyou, shinebyune, Balbaekyeolfan, hunhankid, syahidaayu10, srhksr, ChanBaekLuv, aneuntao10, DobiPanda, AnaknyaChanbaek92, CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala, YOONA, parklili, ahndelhyun, Guest, welcumbaek, baeqtpie, Dandelion99, lollyaiko, neli amelia, baeksounds, Song Jiseok, aquariusbaby06, CussonsBaekby

Tanpa kalian saya gak sanggup ngelanjutin ff :'))) hahaha love you


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere Out There [****어딘가에****거****기****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek. Slight!HunBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, sci-fi, au

**Warning: **typos, bahasa non baku

* * *

**BAGIAN 3**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun masih membiasakan matanya melihat pemandangan-pemandangan baru di depannya. Gedung-gedung usang, dataran gersang dan kendaraan yang Baekhyun lihat di buku-buku sejarah saat Chanyeol menarik lengannya menuju suatu tempat yang ia sebut sebagai 'tempat tinggal'.

Chanyeol membawanya menuju ke sebuah bangunan dengan empat lantai, ia bilang bahwa bangunan tersebut dulunya adalah perkantoran yang kini sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Bisa dilihat dari betapa tidak terurusnya bangunan tersebut; tembok usang, daun pintu lepas hingga jendela yang ditambal sana-sini. Kemudian Chanyeol membuka pintu besi yang berada di lantai dua, Baekhyun pikir mungkin itu adalah kamar Chanyeol dan benar. Chanyeol mempersilahakannya masuk dan pemandangan yang di dapat oleh penglihatakan Baekhyun pertama kali adalah sinar lampu orange dan perabotan tua yang tertata rapi, seperti dalam film-film klasik.

"Beristirahatlah, aku akan keluar sebentar." Titah Chanyeol sebelum menutup kembali pintu besi miliknya.

Baekhyun dengan senang hati menurut dan mulai menjelajah seisi ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu tidak begitu besar, tak ada ruang tamu ataupun ruang keluarga. Yang ada hanya ruangan berisikan satu tempat tidur, satu lemari pakaian, dan satu meja besar dengan berbagai jenis senjata di atasnya. Kemudian di sebelah kanan ruangan terdapat lorong yang menghubungkan dengan kamar mandi dan sebuah ruangan lain yang Baekhyun tidak berani untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Baekhyun tidak mau disebut lancang karena sembarangan mengobrak-abrik rumah orang. Tapi rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar, siapa tahu Chanyeol menyimpan mayat di dalam sana bukan?

Dengan keberanian yang ia miliki, Baekhyun membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi tertata rapi di dalam sana, lengkap dengan koleksi buku yang menakjubkan. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah sofa dan meja, sangat nyaman jika menghabiskan waktu seharian di tempat ini, batin Baekhyun.

"Ah!"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika seekor tupai bertengger di kakinya. Ia tersenyum.

"Hai, beretemu denganmu lagi." Ia mengangkat perlahan tupai tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian duduk di atas sofa.

"Kau, bisa bicara kan?" Baekhyun bermonolog dan berharap tupai tersebut bisa berbicara sesuai yang ada di dalam ingatannya.

Alih-alih untuk berbicara, tupai tersebut malah mencicit seperti tikus dan lompat dari tangan Baekhyun menuju meja di hadapannya.

"Kau ingin aku membacakannya untukmu?" Ya, tupai tersebut berdiri di atas buku yang terbuka di atas meja, sepertinya Chanyeol baru saja membacanya.

Baekhyun mengambil buku tersebut, dan mulai membaca kalimat demi kalimat dengan suara lantang bagai pendongen yang handal.

"Masih tercium bau darah. Bahkan jika semua wewangian Arab dituangkan disini, tak akan merubah aroma dari tangan kecilku." Baekhyun terus membaca, tak lupa dengan ekspresi-ekspresi aneh yang ia buat.

"Ah-ah.." Baekhyun mendesah seperti orang kesakitan, persis seperti yang tertera pada buku tersebut. "Entah keluhan apa ini,beban hatiku keluar─"

"Cara membacamu payah sekali ternyata." Dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah berdiri dehadapannya, bersandar pada salah satu rak sambil memperlihatkan senyuman miring andalannya. "Machbeth pasti menangis mendengarnya."

"Jadi namamu Machbeth?" Baekhyun membelai kepala tupai yang sedari tadi bertengger di atas meja.

"Itu judul bukunya, bodoh. Kau tidak tahu tentang Shakespeare?"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal. Tentu saja dia tahu Shakespeare, dia hanya tidak pernah membaca bukunya secara langsung karena di Valstis tidak menyediakan buku semacam itu. Ditambah lagi, ini kali pertama seseorang menyebutnya bodoh.

"Kau tahu kan kalau disana tidak ada kesempatan untuk belajar seni?'

Chanyeol terkekeh renyah melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang dianggap sangat lucu. Dan kekekhan itu, entah kenapa sanggup membuat bulu-bulu halus di tubuh Baekhyun meremang.

"Tapi waktu aku kecil, ibuku pernah membacakan buku seperti itu, dengan gambar patung raja yang berdiri tegak di balai kota, ada burung waletnya juga. Judulnya─" Baekhyun berhenti meneruskan kalimatnya untuk mengingat judul buku yang pernah dibacakan ibunya, diam-diam ia juga mengutuk ingatannya yang tiba-tiba melemah.

"The Happy Prince? Milik Oscar Wilde, benar bukan?"

"Ah iya! Serius Chanyeol, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Wajar Baekhyun terkejut, tidak semua orang di Valstis mengetahui buku jenis itu. Dan secara ajaib Chanyeol mengetahui semuanya, atau jangan-jangan ia juga mengoleksinya di dalam perpustakaan ini?

"Kau bercanda? Disini kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan buku itu. Buku tentang kisah kemunafikan dan kepuasan diri dari manusia yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa dengan penderitaan yang sesungguhnya." Chanyeol kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan meraih dagu anak itu. "Sangat sesuai untukmu."

Baekhyun menampik tangan Chanyeol yang berada di dagunya, orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan; batin Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mandi." Katanya sambil menatap tajam sosok Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menertawakan dirinya.

"Silahkan, aku yakin kau sudah tahu dimana letak kamar mandinya."

Baekhyun bergegas ke kamar mandi kemudian membasuh dirinya yang berbau seperti selokan. Ia terkejut ketika Chanyeol ternyata sudah menyiapkan beberapa helai baju ganti di dalam sana, seukuran dengannya. Mungkin orang itu keluar untuk membeli baju-baju tersebut.

Sekeluarnya ia dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun berencana untuk langsung tidur karena tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pening bukan main. Ditambah lagi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, mungkin ia lapar, dan ia tidak sejahat itu untuk seenak hati menodong makanan pada Chanyeol yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Kau ingin apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sangat memberatkan. Anak laki-laki itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung memberinya pertanyaan aneh yang memusingkan

"Aku ingin menghubungi ibuku." Ulang Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kini keduanya duduk saling berhadapan di satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu. Baekhyun ingin sekali berkata pada Chanyeol jika tubuhnya sakit bukan main, tapi melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bersantai di atas kasurnya sendiri membuat ia mengurungkan niatannya barusan dan memilih untuk meminta Chanyeol agar ia bisa menghubungi ibunya.

"Dia pasti mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap baekhyun kembali.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kau pasti akan hancur jika melakukannya."

Baekhyun tersentak, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Buang semua yang berhubungan dengan Valstis, termasuk ibu dan keksaih priamu."

Chanyeol berkata dengan santai dan itu malah makin membuat aliran darah Baekhyun dengan cepat sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Dan siapa yang kau sebut kekasih priaku?"

"Karena kau telah membuang id mu dan itu artinya kau harus membuang semua yang berhubungan dengan itu. Kau ingin selamat bukan?"

Barulah Baekhyun sadar bahwa saat itu ia tak lagi memkai id dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun bahkan sampai tergagap karena tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa lepas? Kapan dia melepasnya?

"Oh Sehun? Bukankah dia kekasih priamu?"

Bahkan lidah Baekhyun sampai kelu dan tak sanggup menanyakan dari mana Chanyeol tahu tentang Oh Sehun.

"Da-dan bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol? Bukankah kau juga ikut melawan bahaya untuk menyelamatkanku? Kau kembali kesana dan menyelamatkanku. Tindakan dan perkataanmu berbeda."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengangkat kerah pakaian Baekhyun tinggi-tinggi, ia bahkan tak peduli jika nantinya Baekhyun akan mati karena tercekik.

"Sikapmu itu─" Chanyeol sedikit menggantung kalimatnya, berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Baekhyun. "─sangat menjijikkan. Kau juga pernah menyelamatkanku. Aku sudah bayar hutangku! Hanya itu."

Dan yang membuat Chanyeol makin jengah adalah Baekhyun yang membalasa semua bentakannya dengun senyum yang selalu sulit dia artikan. "Dasar─" Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah kemeja Baekhyun, "─lakukan sesuatu dengan sifat otak udangmu itu."

Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke arah ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan dia sahabat terbaikku." Chanyeol mengangkat tupai ke atas dadanya. "Dia yang memantau keadaanmu selama di Valstis, dan juga sudah dilengkapi dengan sensor tersembunyi. Ia bisa bergerak bebeas tanpa diketahui di kota"

"Seperti robot?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku sering menggunakannya untuk menyelidiki Valstis."

"Chanyeol, jika kau sering menyelidiki Valstis apakah kau─"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak dan menghampiri anak itu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol menunjukkan tangan Baekhyun yang mengekerut dan rambutnya yang memutih.

"Oh tidak." Baekhyun mulai panik, "Jangan, jangan terjadi padaku. AH!"

Baekhyun merasakan seluruh kulit dan persendiannya memanas, seperti terbakar. Kerongkongannya mulai sakit karena berteriak terlalu keras dan ia juga merasa bersalah kepada Chanyeol karena telah memporak porandakan seisi ruangan. Baekhyun bergulir kesana kemari, menabrak benda satu dan yang lain agar rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang, tapi nyatanya tak ada hasil.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang, mengikat kedua lengan dan kaki anak itu pada sisi ranjang menggunakan kain.

"Bagian mana yang sakit, Baek?" khawatir, itulah kesan pertama yang terdengan dari suara Chanyeol yang bergetar.

"Perut. Ah tidak, dadaku, ada sesuatu di dadaku."

Chanyeol mebelalak, segera ia lepas baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan benar saja, ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam tubuh anak itu.

Chanyeol mulai berkeringat, jika terus seperti ini Baekhyun akan mati. "Apa, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"ARGH!"

"Baekhyun.." sadar atau tidak, kini lengan besar Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang kulit-kulitnya mulai mengkerut.

"Biarkan Chanyeol, mungkin sudah saatnya."

"Kau bercanda? Aku sudah susah payah menyelamatkanmu dan kau ingin mati dengan penyakit konyol ini? Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang menuju ke ruang bacanya. Ia mengambil seperangkat kotak P3K dan sebuah wadah berisi air dan handuk basah.

"Aku akan mengambilnya, sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhmu." Katanya lagi.

Chanyeol sedikit menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun ketika anak itu terus saja meronta kemudian mengikatnya ke kepala ranjang. Kaki Baekhyun yang bebas menendang-nendang di udara. Chanyeol dengan seluruh keberanian yang ada dalam dirinya mulai membedah dada Baekhyun. Ini menakjubkan bagaimana tak ada sedikitpun darah yang keluar ketika pembedahan jika mengingat fakta bahwa ini adalah oprasi pertama yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan.

Baekhyun tak lagi peduli apa yang sedang di lakukan Chanyeol, ia membiarkan laki-laki itu mengobrak-abrik bagian tubuhnya. Sakit memang, tapi ada yang lebih sakit. Baekhyun merasa seolah seluruh otot dan pembuluh darahnya terbakar, panas dan menyakitkan. Baekhyun berteriak kencang sekali sebelm akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Haus adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun ketika ia membuka mata. Kepalanya masih pusing, mungkin karena ia terlalu lama tidur. Baekhyun mulai melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Keadaan begitu remang karena pencahayaan hanya dihasilkan oleh sebuah lilin di meja nakas.

Baekhyun mulai menjelajah seisi ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol namun tak kunjung ia temui. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menuju ke salah satu meja untuk menuangkan air dari dalam teko. Baekhyun meletakkan lilin yang sedari tadi ia bawa di atas meja kemudian beralih untuk memegang teko aluminuim tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sesuatu yang berbeda dari pantulan dirinya dalam teko.

Baekhyun menjerit. Teko yang tadi ia genggam sudah jatuh ke lantai. Ia segera mencari cermin, melihat pantulan dirinya yang sangat berbeda. Rambut hitamnya berubah menjadi putih seutuhnya, bola matanya berwarna biru dengan perpaduan hijau di bagian tengah, tak sampai disitu wajah dan tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi sepucat mayat dengan garis abu-abu melingkar dari bagian bawah perut hingga lehernya, seperti dililit ular.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Ia tak mampu menangis. Tangannya sedari tadi terus mengepal dan menghantam cermin yang terpasang di dinding kamar Chanyeol. Itu bukan dirinya, seseorang dalam cermin itu sama sekali bukan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbisik berharap seseorang yang ia sebut segera hadir di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol!" Ia berteriak frustasi, tangan kanannya mengepal kemudian meninju cermin dihadapannya hingga hancur.

Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, kemudian ia melihat tangan kanannya yang keriput sudah dilumuri oleh darahnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring menyadari bahwa warna darahnya tak semerah dulu lagi, kali ini lebih tua hingga mendekati coklat.

Baekhyun masih meringkuk di lantai sembari menatap tangannya, hingga suara pintu besi terbuka dan kini Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau baru sadar selama hampir satu minggu, dan ini adalah hal pertama yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya angkuh.

"Aku tidak mau seperti ini, Chanyeol. Ini menjijikkan." Baekhyun masih menatap tangannya kemudian meremas bagian tangannya yang terluka keras-keras, tapi tetap saja tak ada rasa sakit yang ia harapkan.

"Bagian mana yang kau anggap menjijikkan? Matamu? Oh ayolah, itu indah Baekhyun, seperti berkilauan. Rambutmu? Anggap saja kau sedang mewarnainya. Dan corak di tubuhmu itu hanya bekas permanen dari penyakit kulitmu dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembuluh darah. Bersyukurlah, anggap saja sebagai medali karena kau sudah berhasil bertahan hidup."

"Kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja aku." Baekhyun berbisik sangat lirih.

"Apa?"

"Kubulang, kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku ini dasar sialan!" Baekhyun berteriak, kerongkongannya sedikit sakit dan akhirnya ia bisa merasakan bahwa matanya juga sedikit basah.

Chanyeol mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Mengangkat dagu anak itu agar mampu menatap matanya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat tatapan dan ekspresi Chanyeol yang mengeras, begitu menakutkan.

"Apa kau menyesal?" suaranya begitu rendah dan mengintimidasi.

"Apanya?"

"Tentang hidupmu."

Baekhyun ingin mengangguk tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya, ia tidak tahu.

"Apa kau lebih memilih mati dari pada seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia bingung dan juga takut. Takut jika jawaban yang ia berikan akan membuat Chanyeol terluka.

"Jawab aku, Baek!" Chanyeol membentaknya seiring dengan cengkraman tangannya yang semakin mengeras di dagu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan kasar menampik tangan Chanyel, membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi terperangah untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun berhambur memeluknya. Mencengkeram bagian luar jaket kulitnya seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan.

"Tolong, selamatkan aku. Aku ingin hidup." Katanya frustasi.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah menstabilkan emosinya. Kini ia duduk di samping Chanyeol dan memeperhatikan laki-laki itu sedang mengaduk sup yang dipanaskan di atas tungku portabel.

"Sup apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sup Macbeth." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun diam sejenak, ia seperti merasa pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya dan kemudian ia sadar bahwa itu adalah judul buku yang beberapa hari lalu ia baca.

"Sup ini sangat enak dan menakjubkan. Berisi mata kadal, hati katak, dan sayap kelelawar yang sebelumnya dimasak di atas ketel panas."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya di hadapan muka Chanyeol dan sebelah tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya, pura-pura ingin muntah.

"Maaf sekali, tapi sup yang seperti iti aku benar-benar tidak ingin memakannya."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, "Aku hanya bercanda." Kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Habiskanlah, setelah ini kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

Baekhyun tidak begitu mempedulikan apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol ketika lidahnya merasakan sensasi hangat dan menenangkan dari sup buatan Chanyeol. Itu sangat enak. Baekhyun berhenti makan ketika mangkuk keduanya sudah kosong tak bersisa. Kemudian Chanyeol kembali duduk di sampingnya dengan membawa botol berisi hewan seperti ular.

Baekhyun terkejut, matanya membola. Ia ingat betul benda apa itu. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sama yang keluar dari tubuh Namjoon atau bahkan dari tubuhnya juga.

Chanyeol menyadari perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun dan berusaha menenangkan laki-laki itu.

"Tenang saja, itu sudah mati. Kurasa makhluk ini tidak bisa bertahan lama di luar tubuh inangnya."

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk memegang botol tersebut dan memperhatikan makhluk di dalamnya lebih teliti. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia mengamati segala gerak-gerik Baekhyun dengan senyum mengerikan yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun akhirnya menjadi risih karena sikap Chanyeol tersebut.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja, makhluk itu berasal dari Valstis bukan? Berarti sebentar lagi tempat itu akan hancur."

Chanyeol menutup kalimatnya dengan tawa mengejek yang kencang dan itu membuat Baekhyun jengkel.

"Hal seperti itu tidak pantas untuk kau tertawakan."

"Apa yang salah dengan menertawakan sesuatu yang laucu? Kota sok suci itu akhirnya akan hancur. Kau adalah korban, dan seharusnya senang sepertiku."

Baekhyun kembali tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa di hadapan Chanyeol. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah orang tuanya dan Sehun. Bagaimana jika Valstis benar-benar hancur? Memikirkan Sehun dan orangtuanya menjadi inang dari makhluk parasit itu saja membuat dada Baekhyun sesak.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Vlastis." Katanya lirih dan mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Chanyeol.

"Tsk, berhenti membual!"

"Aku tidak membual dan kali ini dengarkan aku!"

Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan tatapan enggan.

"Aku masih hidup, itu artinya tubuhku menghasilkan antibodi dari zat yang dihasilkan oleh makhluk itu. Dengan itu kita bisa membuat penangkalnya dari darahku."

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Sekali pun kau bisa membuatnya, tak ada seorang pun yang akan percaya, termasuk kekasih priamu."

Baekhyun semakin sebal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang arogan, "Kalau begitu, apa kau punya ide yang lebih bagus?"

Chanyeol menatapnya, menampilkan senyuman miring yang selalu berhasil membuat bulu-bulu halus di tubuh Baekhyun meremang. "Kita pesan saja kursi utama untuk melihat kehancuran tempat itu."

Secara refleks Baekhyun menyiram wajah Chanyeol dengan segelas air yang berada di meja. Kemudian ia menuju ke ruang baca dan meninggalkan laki-laki tinggi itu tertawa keras karena melihat sikap temannya yang begitu menggemaskan.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak main-main ketika mengatakan akan pergi ke suatu tempat ketika ia selesai makan. Laki-laki itu mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah bangunan besar yang dulunya bekas hotel berbintang. Hari sudah larut sehingga tak begitu banyak orang yang melintas, atau memang tidak ada orang?

"Kita akan menemui siapa?"

"Kim Jongin." Katanya sambil terus berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat penasaran dengan seseorang bernama Kim Jongin itu. Bagaimana ia bisa tinggal sendirian di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini? Tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol juga tinggal sendirian di tempat yang tidak kalah menyeramkannya.

Mereka di sambut oleh lolongan anjing ketika pertama kali memasuki bangun tersebut. Lolongan tersebut tidak hanya berasal dari satu anjing, melainkan _banyak_ anjing dan mereka semua mulai mengelilingi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah mengelarkan pisau lipatnya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandangi salah seekor anjing yang berdiri paling dekat darinya.

Anjing itu mulai berlari seakan ingin menerkam Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah siap menancapkan pisaunya jika saja anjing itu tidak menjilati pipi Baekhyun seperti anjing peliharaan pada umumnya.

"Eh?"

"Jauhkan benda berbahaya itu, bodoh. Kau akan menyakiti temanku." Kata seorang laki-laki dari lantai dua.

Baekhyun yakin itu adalah Kim Jongin yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Tampilannya tak jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol, mengerikan. Matanya begitu mengintimidasi ditambah dengan rambut coklat dan beberapa tattoo yang menghiasi kulit tannya.

Jongin membawa mereka ke suatu tempat. Dalam perjalanan ia mendengar Chanyeol dan Jongin berbicara tentang informasi yang diinginkan oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menginginkan uang muka. Baekhyun tidak ingin bertanya atau ikut campur urusan orang lain, oleh karena itu ia hanya berjalan dan mengamati daerah sekitarnya.

Tempat itu benar-benar bekas hotel dengan banyak ruangan dan karpet sebagai alas pijakan.

"Eh?" Baekhyun terkejut ketika mendapati beberapa kamar tidak kosong, ada seseorang yang tidur di sana dengan di temani para anjing. Baekhyun bisa melihatnya karena memang sebagian besar ruangan tidak memiliki pintu.

"Siapa mereka? Orang-orang yang berada di kamar itu." Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya karena penasaran.

"Mereka adalah tamuku. Aku menyediakan tempat murah bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki tempat untuk tidur."

"Dan anjingnya?"

"Aku menyewakan mereka sebagai penghangat. Untuk mencegah gelandangan itu mati kedinginan."

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan pribadi milik Jongin. Ruangan yang memiliki dekorasi paling bagus dari semua ruangan yang ada di bangunan itu.

"Chanyeol, permintaanmu kali ini benar-benar membuatku mengalami banyak kesulitan ketika mengerjakannya." Jongin berkata sembari duduk di sebuah kursi besar, kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas berukuran 2x5 senti dari sakunya. "Oleh karena itu, sediakan aku biaya tambahan."

Baekhyun dengan cepat merampas kertas itu ketika menyadari tulisan yang tertera disana.

"Sialan! Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan tadi?!" teriak Jongin tidak terima.

"Ini.." Baekhyun sedikit menjeda kalimatnya karena tidak percaya, "Ini adalah tulisan ibuku."

"Eh?"

"Chanyeol, apa kau yang menghubungi ibuku?" Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mnyembunyikan raut bahagia di wajahnya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya menghela nafas.

"Tunggu dulu, jika pesan ini bisa sampai di tangan ibuku, berarti ada kemungkinan juga bisa menjangkau tempat lain."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kembali memandangnya tidak suka.

"Kita bisa memperingatkan pemerintah tentang makhluk parasit ini, menyampaikan pada Sehun dan membuat penangkalnya."

Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun tentang makhluk parasit, Sehun, dan penangkalnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, jelas sekali jika laki-laki itu sedang marah.

"Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol yang berat berhasil meredakan euforia Baekhyun yang berlebihan.

"Setelah apa yang Valstis lakukan padamu, dan kau masih berniat untuk menyelamatkannya. Saat itulah kamu menjadi, musuhku."

Kata-kata Chanyeol itu berhasil menusuk Baekhyun hingga ke pangkal hatinya.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mau menjadi musuh Chanyeol, seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa diam saja ketika Sehun dan keluarganya dalam keadaan terancam. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n:**

terima kasih buat yang sudah review dan masih nungguin ff ini, maaf kali ini gak bisa nyebutin reviewernya satu-satu, tapi lain kali pasti akan saya sebutin hehe thanks a lot pokoknya.

kemudian, selamat buat yang berhasil nebak ff ini adaptasi dari anime apa, hanya ada dua orang yang berhasil. ff ini bukan adaptasi dari Shingeki hehe -_- ada anime lain dan memang nggak terlalu booming tapi saya tetep suka :D dan kira-kira ada yang tau nggak nama 'Valstis' di ambil dari bahasa apa? XD

last but not least, terima kasih lagi buat yg udah nyempatin baca terus fav, follow, and review. sedikit apresiasi kalian sangat membantu saya :))


End file.
